


Thoughts of a Party King's Deer

by Merrinpippy (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This deer is fashionably late in discovering Bilbo and his escape plan from Mirkwood.</p><p>Short thought process in the perspective of Thranduil's deer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of a Party King's Deer

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know.  
> It's just supposed to show my headcannon of Thranduil's deer, really.  
> Hope you guys like, I guess.

Just captured~

These dwarves. These dwarves. My, my. Is that- no- is that Thorin Oakenshield? Looking shabby. As he ought. Thrandy did the right thing, and not just the right thing; the fashionable thing. It's so IN to imprison annoying dwarves these days, even if Elrond and Galadriel are having none of it.

Wish I was allowed inside. I want to torment the company! But no, Thrandy won't let me. I guess it's for the keeping of his interior. It isn't proper to have dirty floors, after all. At least Thranduil has the right thing going with his fashion sense.

In the dungeons~

Oh- that's not a dwarf. Even from here, I can see that blonde midgit isn't a dwarf. His clothes are more IN. But dahling, that ring does NOT go with that pocket watch. Ah, everybody slips up on accessories these days. Too bad there isn't a good looking elf around to imprison that midgit- I mean, if you're invisible with THOSE clothes on, you must have a good reason.

Thrandy won't be happy.

Escaping~

Damn Thrandy and his swanky partays! Drunk he won't do a BIT of good.

It was as I thought. I was right, the fashionable midgit WAS working with those dwarves!

No good doing anything now. All those elves are getting drunk and therefore CAN'T HELP. Stupid, stupid Thrandy! If only he would have noticed! The dwarves were being quiet for a reason. If only he would have noticed...brainy is the new sexy, after all.

Escaping with barrels? Now that IS brainy...I mean, oh Iluvatar look at those dirty, dirty dwarf scum!

These dwarves. These dwarves. My, my.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos for Sherlock reference? 
> 
> ehuehue


End file.
